Rediscovering Love
by crazytomboy78
Summary: It's been years, and Manny and Frida have grown apart. They're engaged to other people, but what happens when they meet again? Will they reconsider?
1. What Happened?

**Hey! It's been so long since I've written for this show, but I've been obsessed with it lately :D I just love it so much; it's a total shame that they cancelled it. I watch it every day (: enough about me, let's get onto the story!**

A now 22-year-old Manny Rivera, who was now very buff and masculine and tough-looking, heard the sound of the front door of his apartment opening. He lazily turned his head to see who was coming in to see a tall, blonde haired, green-eyed and fairly tan girl walking in.

"Hey, Jessica." Manny greeted.

"Hey there, Manny." Jessica greeted as she put her purse down on Manny's coffee table.

"What's up for today?" Jessica asked.

"Not much, actually. We can just go out for lunch while we plan more wedding stuff." Manny explained. He was marrying Jessica in a month, and they'd been dating for two years now.

"Sounds excellent." Jessica approved. Manny held his thumb up as he turned his head back to his TV screen. Manny clicked off his television and got off the couch.

"Let me just get some socks and we can be on our way." Manny walked into his room and looked for a pair of socks. As he made a complete mess of his sock drawer, he came across an old picture frame. Inside the frame was an aged picture of him and Frida when they were still teenagers. He felt his heart start to ache and looked out his bedroom door and looked at Jessica. He looked back at the picture and set it on top of his dresser. Jessica saw this move and was curious as to what he was doing; she walked into the room and saw the picture sitting on his dresser.

"Manny, aren't you over her yet? She told you she never wanted to see you again. You have to let go." Manny sighed.

"It's hard to let go of someone I couldn't stand being separated from at night." Manny said sadly.

"Manny, come on. She made it clear that you and her were not meant to be. She made it clear that she didn't want to see you anymore." Jessica folded her arms.

"That's what's still hurting me; I made a mistake. I messed up. I hurt someone I loved." Manny said. Jessica sighed with jealousy. How could he have possibly cared about her that much? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Forget her, Manny. You have me now." She said. Manny put on a fake smile for her. He'd continue his 'hating myself' session after she was gone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go, I told my dad we'd meet him at the restaurant at 1." Manny and Jessica walked out the door.

Frida came to an apartment complex and paused in front of the front door a moment before walking inside. She came to the elevator and stepped inside when the doors slid open. She pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited in the silent elevator. The only things she could hear was the elevator music, the dinging sound that alerted her to her floor arriving, and her thoughts. She argued with herself that she didn't love him anymore, and she'd wasted a childhood loving him. She kicked him out of her life, and her head. The elevator came to her floor and she walked out. She walked down the hall and knocked on a door labeled 'Garcia'. She waited a moment, then a man in his twenties with black hair, tan skin and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hey, Scott." She said sadly.

"Hey, honey. What's got you down?" He asked.

"The usual." She said.

"Thinking of him again?" Scott asked. She nodded.

"Frid, it's been two years. You have to forget about him already." Scott said.

"It's hard to, Scott! I wasted my whole stinkin' childhood on him!" Frida snapped.

"K, chill, I understand. Listen, I can't really talk right now, though. I'm busy. I'll be at your concert tonight though, ok?" Scott said. Frida nodded.

"Scott, dear, who's that?" A new voice called from inside his apartment."

"No one, Sasha." Scott answered.

"Who was that?" Frida asked.

"N-no one, it was just my, uhh…cousin. Yeah, she's visiting from New York City." Scott lied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, see you later." Frida kissed him quickly and walked back to the elevator.

Scott walked back into the room where 'his cousin Sasha' was preparing coffee while in a bra, undies, and a thin, see-through robe.

"Really, who was that?" She asked.

"No one, baby. Just my brother's wife." He lied. She giggled.

"Oh, okay. Now, where were we?" Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and they began another make-out session.

While Frida waited for the elevator, praying it was empty; she folded her arms and felt herself on the verge of tears. The elevator doors slid open and she walked slowly inside. Once the doors slid shut, she pressed the lobby button. She slid down to the floor and sat down, pulling her legs close to her. She cupped her hands, dropped her face into them, and began to sob. Her mascara began to run, but she didn't care. She stood up and watched the elevator doors slide open. She quietly walked out the front door, not caring about the stares she got from others around her.

*~~*  
Manny and Jessica were walking down the street, arms hooked. Manny was telling her a joke and she was laughing at it. Manny told her the punch line when he saw a familiar face walking on the same sidewalk the opposite way to them. She was at the other end of the sidewalk, at the corner, but he knew he could still spot her anywhere. It was kind of easy since she was the only one in the whole town with blue hair.

"Frida?" He whispered under his breath.

"What?" Jessica asked. No answer. It was like he was in a trans or something. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Manny?" She asked impatiently.

"H-hang on, Jess. Do you think you could stop in that store and grab me a soda or something?" Manny asked, still staring ahead of him. She sighed, rolled her eyes and went inside the store. Manny rushed to the blue-haired familiar face he'd known for his whole life.

"Frida? Hey, Frida It's me!" Manny exclaimed. Frida, not paying attention to the world ahead of her, ran into him. She stared up to see his face and frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked sourly.

"To beg your forgiveness. Please, Frida, it's killing me inside!" Manny said. Frida sighed.

"Manny, I just can't do that. It hurt too badly, what you did…" Frida looked away to hide her tears. He turned her face towards him and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Frida, you have to understand me when I tell you that that night didn't go the way you thought it did!" Manny said.

"How did it go, then, Manny? Just how?" Frida asked.

**Flashbackkk! (you know, sort of.)**

_Manny smiled when Frida had opened her apartment door. He was so excited about tonight that he thought he was gonna pee his pants._

"_Come on! Let's go!" He smiled. She laughed and walked with him._

"_So, I've got some really good news to tell you." Manny said._

"_And what is that?" She asked._

"_I love you." He said. Frida stopped walking, jaw dropped and eyes wide. She smiled._

"_Do you love me too?" He asked. _

"_Oh goodness, Manny; I always have!" She answered. He smiled excitedly and leaned in to kiss her. They separated and then continued walking. Then someone came up to them. It was Zoe._

"_Hey, Manny." She said flirtily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He separated himself from her._

"_What the hell, Zoe?" Manny asked. Frida backed away from him slowly._

"_What the hell is wrong with you, stupid girl? Everyone knows Manny is with me. He doesn't even care for you anymore." Zoe lied. Frida's eyes filled with tears and Zoe smiled as she walked away._

"_Frida, you have to believe me when I tell you she's completely lying!" Manny said._

"_No, you're not! I hate you, Manny I never want to see you again!" Frida ran back to her house._

**Flashbackk enddd. (stupid zoe!)**

"Oh, be real Manny. Zoe made it clear that night that you didn't care for me." Frida said.

"Frida, if I didn't care for you then why would I be here asking my fiancé to go away and get me a soda so I could talk to you?" Manny asked. Frida's face fell.

"Fiancée?" She asked.

"Yeah, my fiancée Jessica." Manny explained.

"Oh. I had no idea you could move on that easy…." Frida said quietly.

"It wasn't easy, believe me. Oh, there she comes now." Manny turned to see Jessica walking towards them.

"Hey, Manny…oh, who's this? Is it that Frida girl you used to talk about all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah. Frida, this is my fiancée Jessica. Jessica, this is Frida." Manny explained.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica lied.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay?" Jessica said. Manny nodded.

"Gee, Manny, if you cared for me so much then why are you already getting married?" Frida asked angrily.

"I didn't want to, Frida. I just did that for the sake of showing people that I was okay when I wasn't. I'm still hurting inside." Manny explained.

"Whatever, Manny. I have to go." And Frida walked away.

**Well, that's that for now! Review!**


	2. Second Chances

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long, I've been procrastinating a lot. And I'm real busy this month, with color guard and vacation and my cousins visiting and starting high school next month…yeah, anyways…**

"Well, Manny, that was a nice productive lunch and all, but I have to be somewhere. Chao." Jessica stood from the table and gave him a quick peck goodbye. She walked out of the restaurant and down the street, around the corner to an apartment complex. She got in the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited. She got out when the elevator made the ding noise that meant she was on floor five, and got out. She came to a door labeled 'Garcia' and walked inside. Scott came out a moment later.

"Jess, baby, hey." He greeted her with a kiss. **(A/N: obviously this dude has a lot of girlfriends…) **

"Hey Scottie." She greeted. She walked inside and placed her purse on his side table. She snaked her arms around his neck, his going around her waist, and they started to make out.

Manny was walking home by himself when he passed a building with two huge lights flashing back and forth, and a billboard out front that read: _**'Frida Suarez and the Atomic Sombreros live in concert tonight! Opening act for the night!'**_ on it. He immediately pulled out his cell and texted his neighbor to please feed his dog for him. Manny went up to the ticket booth and bought a ticket. He went inside impatiently and bought a hat, sunglasses, a t-shirt and a jacket as a disguise. He put on the hat and made sure it covered his eyes, put on the sunglasses to further cover his eyes, slipped on the t-shirt and the jacket over his usual yellow and orange striped shirt with the black jacket over it; except with no sleeves. He got a seat with a good view and then waited impatiently for the concert to start. He wanted to see her dreams come true; even if he couldn't be there to congratulate her about it after like he'd always dreamed he'd someday be able to do.

After a half an hour, Frida and her band mates came on stage and started to sing their first song. Manny listened closely to the song and the lyrics, but made sure not to peep a single sound. Frida and her band sang multiple songs, until their turn in the limelight was over. Now fairly uninterested in the next band, Manny walked out. He removed his hat, sunglasses, T-shirt and jacket and started back slowly to his apartment. As he was walking in the silence of the night, he heard the distant sound of weeping. He heard it from a park bench across the street and saw Frida sitting there, on a park bench, weeping.

Manny crossed the street and entered the park. He looked for the park bench she was sitting on, found it and ran over to her.

"Frida? What's wrong?" He asked. Frida looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and looked down to her feet.

"It's not nothing, it's something; what's wrong?" He asked again.

"It's just that…my fiancée didn't show at my concert tonight when he said he would. I feel like he stood me up…" Frida said. Manny sat down beside her and put his hand on her back.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe something came up at the last minute and he couldn't make it?" Manny suggested.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Frida asked.

"Because, Frida I told you before; I care about you, and I always did." Manny said.

"Oh, yes. And that's why you went ahead and got another girl. You were so heartbroken." Frida said sarcastically.

"Frida, I told you. None of what happened between us was on purpose; I didn't try to cheat on you. Please, try to forgive me!"

"Manny, I trusted you once and you let me down. How can I trust you again?" Frida said.

"Fine, you don't trust me? Let me make it up to you. Name anything, anything at all that you want." Manny said. Frida cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"A pony." She said.

"Really?" Manny asked, confused.

"No. I was kidding," Frida said. She wanted to smile at his stupidity but was able to resist.

"Then what do you really want?" Manny asked. "Look deep inside yourself and then tell me." Manny smiled. Frida did as he suggested and looked deep inside herself. She knew what she really wanted, and what she wanted was to be able to trust him again.

"I want a second chance between us." Frida said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"You heard me, Manny. I want to start over." Frida said.

"You really mean it? Because, for the past two years, ever since that night…that's all I've been wanting too." Manny said. Frida smiled.

"Alright, here we go! You won't be sorry! We're going to reenact that night; except without all the Zoe and hatred." Manny smiled and took her hand. He brought her to his apartment.

"Here, pretend this is your college dorm room!" Manny smiled. Frida rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Alright?" Frida said.

"I'm going to knock, and you answer, ok?" Manny said.

"Ok." She giggled. She closed the door and stood by it. Manny stepped away and then came back to the door. He knocked and Frida came into the doorway.

Manny smiled when Frida had opened her apartment door. He was so excited about tonight that he thought he was gonna pee his pants.

"Come on! Let's go!" He smiled. She laughed and walked with him; it wasn't quite the same considering they were walking down his apartment complex hall instead of the park by her dorm.

"So, I've got some really good news to tell you." Manny said.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I love you." He said. Frida stopped walking and smiled.

"No, do the face you did that night!" Manny whispered. Frida giggled.

"Alright…" so she dropped her jaw and widened her eyes.

"Do you love me too?" He asked.

"Oh goodness, Manny; I always have!" She answered. He smiled excitedly, but then hesitated to kiss her. He knew it was wrong of him to do, so he didn't.

"And, u-uhh…that's good enough, right?" Manny asked.

"Y-yeah, nothing after that…thanks for cheering me up." Frida quickly changed the subject.

"You're welcome. I just don't like seeing people upset. Especially you." Manny said. Frida smiled.

"Well, it's getting kinda late, maybe I should go…" Frida said.

"I can walk you home if you like." Manny said.

"Okay." Frida said. So they walked out of Manny's apartment complex and across town to hers, talking and laughing and joking. Soon enough they got to her door.

"Well thanks for tonight, Manny. I really feel better now." Frida said.

"I hope we can still be friends?" Manny asked. Frida smiled.

"Sure. That sounds great." Manny smiled.

"Awesome! Well, see ya I have to go!" Manny said. He waved and ran back to his apartment.

**GREAT! AWESOME! SWEET! Lol, anyways, review!**


	3. Cheated Again

**Hey, dudessss/dudets…idk how much time ill have after this update to work on my IMAA story, but if I have enough time ill update those for any who care.**

As Frida walked back to her own apartment she laughed to herself about Manny's attentive excitement. _I guess he was being sincere…_she thought to herself, _it's too bad he's getting married._ She felt herself missing the time when she'd loved him and he loved her…she was a fool to not trust him, crazy. Her life could've been so much better. She complained to herself more. Earlier she had felt her heartache lift away, but now it was back as she recalled the huge mistake she'd made by not trusting Manny. _Why would he ever lead me on? Why would I ever think he'd cheat on me? I was so stupid…_she complained more.

She found that the more she thought about it, the closer to him she started to feel. She knew she couldn't get too close, because they were both being married. Herself in about two weeks, Manny who knows when. Frida thought back to when she first met Scott. The only reason she'd gotten close to him, now she knew, was because he was there for her when she needed someone to comfort her. Someone's shoulder to cry on. And he was there. Scott was there. _What a mistake I've made…_Frida stopped at her apartment door then realized…

"I'm not ready to commit!" She said to herself.

"But…I can't just disappoint Scott like that…" Frida got out a tub of ice cream from her freezer, turned on the TV to her favorite game show and sat on her couch with a spoon. She started eating. She liked watching game shows in troubling times because in a game show the person's dilemma was always solved. They were always rewarded for making the right choice, and people on game shows were smart and knew what to do. It gave her comfort; it let her know there was still some sense left in the world.

Frida thought hard and deep about what she was going to do.

~~…~~

Manny closed his door after Frida had left and smiled to himself. He was happy now, knowing that Frida could forgive him for what he'd done to her, not on his own or on purpose or even accidentally. He just felt good that she didn't still hate him. He went into his bedroom, opened his sock drawer and took out the picture of Frida. He placed it on his nightstand next to the picture of Jessica. He'd always pictured his future to be with Frida, but he figured that's what happens when you assume. Not good things. He was expecting something to happen in his life, and god wanted him not to know what was going to happen next; you know, keep life full of surprises. He sighed. Then continued to get ready for bed by removing his shirt and changing his bottoms to lounging pants. He sat at the TV and turned it to HBO. It was movie night at his house and Jessica was supposed to be at his apartment soon. He picked up his home phone and dialed her number.

Back at Scott's apartment, Jess and Scott were intimate on Scott's couch when she heard her phone go off.

**(A/N: beware of mild cussing/swearing…)**

"Shit. I have to take this call. I'll be right back." Jessica rolled off of Scott, his couch and grabbed a robe.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Jess its Manny. Are you coming over for movie night?"

"Ooh, that was tonight? I'm sorry, babe. I totally forgot; I'm busy tonight, I can't make it. I'm sorry…" She looked over to Scott.

"Alright, that's cool. See you tomorrow." Manny said, and then hung up. Manny shrugged and started watching the movie on his own.

~~…~~

The next morning, Frida woke up to find that she'd fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped in her favorite blanket and next to a melted, closed container of ice cream and the TV still on. Then she remembered _why_. She got up and put the ice cream away and the spoon in her dishwasher. She folded the blanket and put it back on her couch. She showered and changed then walked out. She walked down the street to Scott's apartment complex and up the elevator to the fifth floor. She had the key to his apartment, so she didn't bother knocking this time. She came to his door and put the key in the keyhole. She twisted the key and opened the door, removing the key and placing it back in her purse.

"Scott? Are you here? We need to talk-" Frida then saw his bedroom door open, his clothes on the floor, and what looked like a woman's clothing on the floor next to his. She was suspicious. She walked into his bedroom only to become shocked.

He was lying under the sheets to his bed, bear naked, next to a woman that looked fairly familiar to her. They were both naked. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_Scott?_" Frida couldn't believe her eyes. Scott woke with a fright. _Oh shit, _he thought to himself, _busted._

"Frida! What the hell are you doing here? it's only like, noon!" Scott screamed.

"I came to talk to you about something important, but instead I came to see you cheating on me!" Frida screamed. The girl in the bed rolled over so her face was facing Frida and Scott; but Frida didn't realize she'd shown her face. She was too angry and hurt.

"It's not what it looks like." Scott said.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THIS AS SOMETHING THAT'S NOT CHEATING ON ME? YOURE NAKED, IN A BED WITH A NAKED GIRL WITH BOTH YOUR CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR OUT THERE! HOW, SCOTT, WILL YOU GET AROUND THAT?" Frida yelled.

"I-" He began. Frida stopped him.

"No, forget it Scott. I'm done with you. The wedding's off." She walked over to the girls' side of the bed and shook her awake.

"Hey, whore. Wake up!" Frida yelled. The girl woke up and screamed to see a girl standing over her.

"What the hell, you freak?" The girl screamed.

"Guess what? Your stupid boyfriend cheated on me. With you. Scott and I were going to get fucking _married_. So unless you don't care I suggest you book it out of here." Frida said. Then she walked away; all without realizing that the girl in the bed was Manny's fiancée. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she ran out of the apartment complex and back to Manny's. She got out the piece of paper that he'd written down his address on last night and studied it for a moment. She went inside, found his floor, his door and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Manny opened the door, wearing no shirt and lounging pants. He yawned.

"Frida? What's wrong?" Manny asked as he noticed her tear-stained cheeks.

"Scott cheated on me." She explained, still letting tears go down her face.

"Here, come inside and sit down." Manny hugged her and walked her inside. She sat down on the couch and Manny sat next to her, still hugging her.

"It's going to be okay, Frida. Just let it all out." Manny rubbed his hand over her back to comfort her. Frida rested her head on his shoulder and Manny grabbed the blanket off the couch they were sitting on and wrapped it around her. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself tighter.

"I just…I thought I wouldn't feel that pain again when I started dating Scott but I guess I was wrong. I was stupid and wrong to think I could trust anyone else, Manny, stupid. I was stupid to think that you would do anything to hurt me and I was stupid to think that I couldn't trust you…I'm so sorry, Manny…" Frida poured out one word after another.

"No, Frida don't say that. You're not stupid, not at all; you're the most amazing girl I've ever known. Don't let anyone ever make you think you're stupid because you're not. If anyone should be sorry it should be me for not going after you when you ran from me." Manny said, and then hugged her tighter.

"Thanks, Manny. You always know what to say…" Frida felt comfortable lying in his arms; she felt safe and she felt like she could trust him. She sat in his embrace and did as she was told and let all her tears flow out.

About two hours later, she'd stopped crying and they'd both dozed off. She realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

"Are you okay now?" Manny asked. Frida nodded.

"Good." Manny and Frida both stood from the couch and Frida handed the blanket back to Manny.

"Thanks for helping, Manny. You're a great friend." Frida smiled.

"No problem…" Manny was sad to hear them back on the level of 'friends' like they used to be. _I guess we do need a fresh start anyways._ Manny told himself.

"Do you want something to eat?" Manny asked.

"That sounds nice." Frida said. Manny hesitated to go into the kitchen to his fridge to fetch her some food as he was caught in her eyes. He'd missed looking into them every day. Frida too was lost in a pair of eyes; Manny's. Manny held out his hand.

"Allow me to lead you to the kitchen, milady." Manny said very gentleman-like. Frida giggled and took his hand. They walked into his kitchen and Manny sat her down at the kitchen counter as he fished through his fridge.

"Would you care for some leftover Carlos' takeout?" Manny asked. Carlos' was a restaurant downtown that Manny liked a lot.

"That sounds delicious, I love Carlos'." Frida said. So Manny popped it into the microwave and stood across the counter from Frida as he waited for the microwave to beep, indicating his food was ready. He stared into her eyes again and leaned closer. Instinctively, Frida also leaned closer. They locked lips for a few minutes until the microwave beeped, and then Manny realized what he'd done.

"Frida…I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I…are you ok?" Manny panicked.

"N-no, it's okay. I'm fine. I actually…well, that is if you weren't getting married, wouldn't have minded…" Frida said as Manny got the food out of his microwave and handed it to her with a fork. Frida started eating.

"Oh, god I totally forgot about that…what am I going to tell Jessica?" Manny panicked. Then something clicked inside Frida's head. _Jessica was the one in bed with Scott! How am I going to tell Manny? Oh, he'd be so heartbroken…I can't just keep this from him, he helped me in my time of need! _Frida panicked to herself.

"Oh, Manny I'm so sorry…I should've realized what was happening but I just got so caught up in the moment, I…" Frida said.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine." Manny said. Frida's smiled dropped.

"Manny, there's something I need to tell you…" Frida started. Manny noticed the time. Jessica would be here any moment now.

"Can it please wait until tomorrow? I have to go shopping with Jessica today…she's going to be here any minute now…" Manny asked as politely as possible.

"I suppose so…." Frida sighed, "I have to meet my parents soon anyways." Frida said. She stood as she finished her meal and picked up her purse from Manny's coffee table.

"Ok, see you." Manny stopped pacing when the doorbell rang. Manny went to answer it.

**Well I didn't mean for the story to unfold that quickly, so I guess it's not going to be a very long story. I'll be lucky if I can get it at least three chapters long. Anyways, review!**


	4. Bearer of Bad News

**Shootshootshootshootshoot, PLEEASE ignore that really short chapter with the totally unrelated blabber at the end…I totally thought id finished that chapter and posted it. Oops…second try here. This should be the correct chapter I meant to post.**

When Manny answered the door, Jessica was standing there. Standing behind Manny, Frida gave Jessica a dirty look. Jessica noticed that she was the girl who showed up and saw her and Scott. She was instantly pissed.

"Manny. Who's that?" Jess asked. Manny turned.

"Who, Frida? She's just a friend." Manny said.

"What is she doing here?" Jess asked.

"Her fiancée cheated on her and she came here for help. She needed a shoulder to cry on, Jess. Lighten up." Manny explained.

"It's not like she should be expected to care since she's cheating on you too…" Frida muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Manny asked. Frida fake-smiled.

"Nothing!" She said. "But I really do have to go, Manny. I've got to meet with my parents." Frida grabbed her purse and angrily pushed past Jess in the doorway.

Frida walked out of the apartment complex and over to her parents' house.

"Mom? Dad?" you home?" Frida heard her voice echo in the house.

"In the living room, dear." She heard her mom call back. Frida took off her coat and hung it in the closet and placed her purse on the kitchen counter on her way. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching the news while her father sat on the couch and read the newspaper.

"Hello, dear. What's new today?" Carmela asked.

"I've got some bad news. I caught Scott cheating on me…we're not getting married anymore." Frida said.

"Oh, honey! That's awful!" Carmela patted the seat on the couch next to her as she turned off the TV and her father set down his newspaper.

"What did you catch him doing?" Emiliano asked.

"He was in bed with another girl...small world, too, because that girl is Manny's fiancée and I didn't get the chance to tell him it was her cheating on him." Frida explained.

"That's awful! Are you going to tell him?" Carmela asked.

"Yes, when I can get him alone. I'll try to break it to him in the nicest way I can." Frida said.

"That's good." Carmela sipped her coffee.

"Yeah. I just don't want to break his heart like that…I mean, be the bearer of bad news for my own best friend…" Frida sighed.

"Well, he has to know. And he'd probably rather hear it from you rather than see or hear it from her." Carmela assured her daughter.

"I know. I'm going to tell him tomorrow." Frida said. Carmela rubbed Frida's back.

"I know it'll be hard, mi'ja."

_** ~…~**_

The next day, Frida knocked on the door to Manny's apartment.

"Manny, I need to talk to you…" Frida called from behind the door while she waited for him to answer. Minutes later, a yawning Manny answered the door in his pajama pants, and had no shirt on revealing his El Tigre-developed-muscles.

"Frida, what are you doing here so early?" Manny asked.

"Manny, it's one in the afternoon. It's not early anymore." Frida said. Manny looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah, so it is. What's up?" Manny said.

"What's up with you? I thought you were going shopping with Jessica?" Frida asked.

"Oh, I did. I just came home after, got back in PJs and went back to bed." Manny explained. Frida rolled her eyes.

"Well, about Jessica…I saw her doing something the other day…" Frida tried to break it as light as possible.

"Yeah? What was she doing?" Manny asked cluelessly. It hurt Frida to have to say it.

"She was the one with Scott when I caught him cheating on me." Frida said. Manny didn't say anything for a moment as he absorbed what he was told.

"No, it couldn't have been her…." Manny stepped back in shock.

"Manny, I know what I saw. It was her. She's cheating on you." Frida placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But, how…why would she want to? I…I wasn't enough for her?" Manny sat down on the couch. Frida followed his movement and sat down next to him.

"Manny, we were both cheated. I feel the same way." Frida said. Manny sighed in an attempt to hold back tears. He was better than that, he told himself. He was a man, he doesn't cry…

Manny turned to Frida with a saddened look deep in his face.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to love at all…" Manny said.

"Now, Manny, I know it's hard to deal with, but there's someone out there for everyone." Frida assured him.

"I know. It is. I trust you enough to know you'd never lie to me." Manny said. Then Frida asked what was on her mind.

"Manny…do you think we made a mistake by believing Zoe that day? I mean, would we have been better off together?" Frida asked.

"Probably, yes. We would've never been so stupid to hook up with lying cheaters and gotten our hearts broken further." Manny said.

"Manny, I'm so sorry…I was so stupid to leave you that day…I should have never believed Zoe, and I don't know why I did…I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…" Frida said. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Frida, it's not. If it was anyone's fault, it was Zoe's. She's the one that can't get over me." Manny assured her.

"I hope you're right, then…" Frida sighed.

"We'll find someone one day, Frida…"

**Good? Good. Cool. Good chapterrrr….reviewww!**


	5. Let's Get Married!

**Shoot! Please ignore the part at the end of last chapter…I didn't realize it was in there! It was an idea for an IMAA story that I started. I was trying to remember the idea by writing it down but I forgot I pasted it onto the document for the last chapter. Plus, there was supposed to be more to that chapter and I didn't mean to stop there. I'll just call this part two and pick up where I left off. Sooo sorry!**

Frida batted her eyes open to see that she was sitting on Manny's couch, it was dark outside, and she was leaning against Manny. He had fallen asleep hugging his pillow and sucking his thumb. She checked the time on Manny's TV cable box to see it was 1 in the morning; she needed to go home.

"Manny? Manny! Wake up!" Frida nudged his shoulder and he jolted awake.

"Mmhhhh, muhhmmm….what time is it?" Manny groaned as he awoke.

"1 in the morning; I need to go home." Frida explained. Manny sat upright.

"Would you like me to walk you home, then?" Manny asked sleepily.

"I guess, if you want." Frida said.

"Ok. Let's go." Manny got up from the couch and held out his hand to Frida. Frida took it for help standing up, as Manny had intended by reaching out to do so. Frida grabbed her purse off Manny's coffee table and her apartment keys. Manny walked her out of the building and they walked down the silent, empty street.

"So…how's life been treating you the past two years?" Manny asked, looking for conversation.

"Good, I guess. Me and my band had our first gig out in Cali over the summer after I dumped you, then a few in town over the two years. Our last was obviously the one you went to." Frida explained.

"Oh, really? That's cool!" Manny congratulated. Frida stopped walking. Manny soon noticed and turned and stopped.

"Manny, let's face it. These past two years have been miserable for both of us." Frida said. Manny was silent for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"I could never stop thinking about you…" Manny said quietly.

"Me too…I cried every chance I got to be alone. Manny, why did we ever think that after our whole lives, we could suddenly stop trusting each other?" Frida asked.

"I-I don't really know. Maybe it was the initial shock of seeing Zoe all over me that set you off or something?" Manny suggested.

"I don't know, probably. Oh, Manny you have no idea how much I've missed you." Frida sighed. In their brief silence Frida could hear the crickets chirping their nighttime songs.

"I have some sort of idea." Manny said. He stepped closer to her. Suddenly, Frida thrust her arms around Manny and rested her head on his shoulder in a hug. Manny didn't react for a moment, for she had never hugged him before, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. They stood like so for several minutes before letting go. Frida left her arm wrapped around his back, and Manny keeping his around her waist. They walked up to Frida's apartment and Manny stopped at her door.

"Well, thanks for walking me home." Frida said as she leaned against her doorframe.

"Thanks for telling me about Jess." Manny said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Frida said.

"I guess so." Manny said. He looked down to his feet.

"Are you going to break up with her tomorrow?" Frida asked.

"I'm going to have to. I'm going to have to tell my dad and grandpapi too…and all that money was spent on the wedding, it's all going to go to waste…" Manny sighed. Everyone would be so disappointed…

"I'm so sorry, Manny…" Frida wanted to offer something more sincere to say, but she didn't want to insist anything but the fact that she could replace Jessica and his money wouldn't have to go to waste. It would seem too desperate.

"Unless…" Manny looked up at Frida, "do you still love me?" Manny asked. Frida gasped. It was so sudden, and she didn't know where he was going with it but she would answer honestly anyways.

"Manny, I can never stop loving you…" Frida said. His smile became hopeful.

"Then why don't we just get married?" Manny asked. Frida was shocked.

"Wh-what?" Frida asked.

"We both know we can't live without each other, right? And we both love each other, don't we? So, what else do we need?" Manny asked. Frida was speechless, so Manny bent down onto one knee and took Frida's hand.

"Frida, will you marry me?" Manny asked. Frida smiled ear to ear. She couldn't resist.

"Oh, Manny! Of course I will!" Frida gasped. "But, what will you do about a ring? Your wedding is scheduled for next week!" Frida asked.

"Aww, no need to worry about that! Let's go to Jess' right now and tell her!" Manny said. Frida was shocked. Was he acting on instinct?

"O-okay…yeah, let's go!" Frida thought about enjoying ruining Jess' night as she had ruined two peoples' lives.

"Babe, let's go!" Manny smiled and grabbed her by the hand and walked back to the elevator. They walked across the street and into the other apartment complex and found Jess' apartment door. Manny and Frida knocked loudly and in unison. There was silence for a moment, except Manny and Frida's love struck giggles. Then Jess opened the door and was shocked to see Manny and Frida holding hands.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning, Manny? And with her, too?" Jessica asked.

"I'm breaking up with you because you cheated on me!" Manny explained excitedly.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You heard me." Manny said, smiling.

"Yeah, I saw you with my own two eyes." Frida said. Then Jessica recognized her.

"_You _were the one that walked in on Scott and I?" Jess asked angrily. Frida nodded.

"W-well how do you know that was me? It could've been someone that looks like me." Jess tried to save her lying life. It wasn't working.

"Give up, Jessica. We're done, and I've found love in my best friend again. We're not letting it go again. So you can just go find Zoe Aves and create an I hate Manny club." Manny took the ring off of Jess' finger and placed it on Frida's.

"You're _marrying _her? You've been apart for two years and you're suddenly dumping me for her?" Jess asked, offended.

"First of all, yes, I am because if you'd been listening when I first told you that I'd loved her before I met you and she left me because she thought I was cheating on her when I would never do that to her, you would have picked up on the fact that I'd never stopped loving her and I never would. And second, I'm not leaving you for her. I'm dumping you because you cheated on me and marrying her because she's my destiny." Manny explained. Jess grunted angrily and slammed her door. Manny and Frida laughed and went back to Manny's apartment.

"Oh, Manny, this ring is beautiful!" Frida admired it.

"Yeah, I had you in mind when I was looking for it." Manny explained. Frida smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" Manny asked.

"Of course I do, Manny, we'll love each other forever." Frida said. Manny smiled.

"You understand me so well." Manny said. He put his arm around her shoulder and they began watching a movie together.

~…~

The next day, Manny and Frida were excited to go to Rodolfo and Grandpapi and tell them the news. They hurried to get ready and leave. As soon as they got to the house, Rodolfo was reading a book and Grandpapi was sleeping in his room.

"Hey, dad! Guess what!" Manny greeted.

"Hello, mi'jo! What brings you here on this fine day?" Rodolfo greeted his son.

"Well, as it turns out, Jessica was cheating on me with Frida's ex-fiancée so I broke up with her and now Frida and I are getting married!" Manny explained in one breath. He was really that excited.

"That's terrible and great news, mi'jo!" Rodolfo did not know which to express to Manny first.

"I know! It was a rush of sadness and love all at the same time!" Manny exclaimed.

"Ahh, and it is so nice to see you again, Frida." Rodolfo graced her presence. Frida smiled and waved.

"Good to see you too, Mr. R!" Frida smiled.

"I am so happy for you two. I have known this day was inevitable since you were children." Rodolfo explained. Manny smiled and looked to Frida.

"Yeah, I guess we all knew it but just didn't see it." Manny said. Rodolfo offered them a seat on the couch and some tea.

**Still not the end of this story! Yayyy, no short story hereeee XD maybe I should write in Jess' revenge in future chapters…SPOILERRR! Shoot. Oh well, review!**


	6. I Thought You Loved Me

**Heyyy peoples! Soo, I'm so tired today. So that's my explanation if anything is grammatically incorrect in this chapterrr, thanks. Oh, and Jess-POV.**

I was left broken inside from the point he said 'we're through'. My knees pulled close to my chest, crying, my hands cupped and supporting my head as my head rested in my hands. I'd broken down to the fact that I'd actually lost a guy for the first time in my life, and I was actually the dumpee for once and not the dumper. It broke my heart inside because I knew that we were supposed to get married, and love each other forever and ever. I had clung onto that for so long that I'd forgotten how hard I'd have fallen if he'd ever figured out I was cheating on him. I didn't want to have to resort to that, but I'd just fallen in love with another man as well. I didn't like the idea of choosing one, that's all.

Most of all, it shattered me to pieces inside knowing that his heart had belonged to that blue-haired freak of a girl in the first place. I myself had never had it at all; it was always that…that _Frida _girl's from the day they'd met. I looked back on all the times he'd told me about _her._ All the times he'd cried to himself when he thought I wasn't around to hear, and cried that 'it's all my fault, I've made a huge mistake,' which had sent me into a spiral of worry every time. I'd worried that we'd split in the future because he wouldn't be able to bear the pain of the memory any longer; that maybe he'd even have killed himself over it. Turns out I worried for nothing…all those nights where I had to fall asleep to the worry that something in our lives would change, and not in a good way.

I felt angered all of a sudden. Why would he even attempt to love me if he'd known he was always going to love her? How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me…maybe he was just using me for show. To tell people he's okay, he'll be fine, so he could lie to everyone. He just used me. He wasn't going to stay with me forever; he'd eventually have divorced me for her anyways. Its better that it happened now, so I can wreak my vengeance. I can interrupt their wedding, break them apart, and ruin their miserable lives.

That's it, that's what I'll do. I'll split them up. Then he'll see what he put me through. To be separated from the love of your life forever, just because they'd never loved you after all. I could convince them like that _Zoe _chick failed to do very efficiently. I immediately stood and looked up Frida's number in the phone book.

~…~

**Switched to NARR.-POV.**

As Frida rolled over in her bed after hearing her phone start to go off, she rubbed her eyes as she half-woke up from her nap after spending a good deal of time with Manny and his family. She checked the caller I.D., which read _'Jessica Rodriguez'_. Frida creased her eyebrow in confusion. Why was she calling her?

"Hello?" Frida answered the call.

"_Hello? Is this Frida?" _Frida heard the familiar female voice on the other end of her phone.

"Yeah….why?" Frida responded.

"_Well, I wanted to apologize to you especially because of the way I'd lived my life. I made some bad decisions, and I cheated on someone I really cared about. So, I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't accept my apology…" _Frida wanted to believe that was sincere, but how could she trust someone who can't keep one commitment?

"…prove it." Frida said.

"_Alright…I'll give you some advice that I didn't want to have to tell you, but I feel it's for your own good. Manny…he doesn't really mean what he's said to you. He's just another smooth, slick, player. He won't keep a commitment forever; he'll just leave you for some other girl he thinks is pretty. Dump him now, before it's too late." _Frida's eyes widened. How could she tell such a lie? It was going way too far.

"No, that's not true and I'm insulted. Manny and I have been friends forever; he'd never do something like that to me. If he didn't really love me, he wouldn't have told me he did. I already fell for that once, I'm not going to do it again." Frida snapped back.

"_Alright, I warned you…have it your way. But just remember; when your heart is left shattered on the floor like mine was, just remember that I'd warned you and you didn't listen…but before we part, I wanted to make it up to you and invite you to lunch tomorrow. Can you come?_

"Uhh, sure, I guess…"Frida was starting to worry. She heard the other end of the phone hang up, and hung up her end and plopped her phone back on her nightstand. She was fighting her conscience which was telling her that everything Jessica had told her was most likely to be true. But her heart told her no, it was all lies and she loved Manny and Manny loved her back. She didn't know which to listen to, which was going with the right instinct. Manny had said he'd love her forever, and being friends forever, he'd never do such a thing to her. But on the other hand, he had turned into a bit of a player throughout high school. So which was true?

~…~

**JESS-POV.**

As I hung up the phone, I went to the mirror and fixed my streaked make-up and walked out the front door. I found my way into the street and to Manny's apartment complex. I found Manny's apartment and knocked on his door. There was no answer. I knocked again. I waited a few minutes, then the door swung open and there stood a messy-haired, tired looking Manny. I spread my best sad face across my lips and looked down.

"Manny, I came by to apologize for the way I've treated you. Cheating was wrong, and I know that now. I made some bad decisions in the past, and I want to make it up to you with lunch tomorrow." Jess smiled deviously while her head was still facing her shoes.

"Umm, sure I guess?" Manny answered. I smiled.

"Oh, thank you Manny! I promise, I'll really make it up to you. Lunch is entirely on me, and we can go wherever you want." I said, pretending to be excited.

"Strictly between acquaintances, though, because I'm together with Frida." Manny made sure to make that clear.

"Oh, of course! I don't want to ruin such a strong relationship like yours. You're really happy with her." I lied.

"O-ok, well thanks for stopping by…" Manny scratched the back of his neck in confusion. I could tell he was quite confused.

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I waved and walked away. I heard his door shut as I turned away. I smiled deviously.

~…~

**Still JESS-POV.**

"So, ready for lunch today?" I asked as I called Frida.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Frida asked. I'd remembered from earlier conversations with Manny that he'd wanted to go to _Burritos Explosivos_ for some lunch at about 11:30. He claimed that 'it's his favorite'. I thought the place was just plain stupid, but if it was where he wanted to go, she'd go there too.

"We're going to _Burritos Explosivos_." I said.

"Oh, cool! I love that place." She exclaimed to me. Good for her…

"Alright, see you there at noon!" I said with fake-happiness as I hung up. I checked the time: _11:20._ I grabbed my purse from my coffee table and headed out my door for the stupid exploding burrito restaurant that seemed to be a local favorite.

Once I walked in, I saw Manny already at a table. I checked the time once again. It was now ten to noon. Frida would be here soon. Manny was waving. How friendly.

"Hey, Manny! So glad you could make it," I turned my head and sneered. _You stupid fake fool._

"Well, thanks for…turning nice, I guess." Manny said. I smiled.

"Well, it takes someone like you dumping me to create a change in heart, Manny." I said.

"Thanks?" Manny said confusedly. I took my seat at the table and our waiter came for drink orders, and in a short while, was back with our two drinks. I checked the time. Noon. Frida would be here any minute now. I needed a reason for us to stand. I looked at my table setting and eyed the butter knife and the rolls sitting on the table. I grabbed a roll and some butter, then picked up the butter knife and dropped it to the floor beside my chair. Manny immediately stood to grab it for me, as did I. I glanced at the door to see if Frida had walked in yet, which she hadn't. Manny stood and handed me the knife.

"Thanks, I'm such a klutz sometimes." I said seductively. Manny smiled politely at me.

"No problem." He said. I noticed the door to the restaurant open and Frida walked inside. Shoot. I had to act now or my plan would be ruined. I saw her find the table I was at and grabbed Manny's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Frida stopped in her tracks as she saw it. I smiled mischievously as I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I pulled away from Manny and released his shirt.

"Jess, what the—"

"Manny, what the hell did you do that for? You have a fiancée!" I pointed to Frida.

"You two-timing filthy pig! I never want to see you again!" I stormed out, forming a smile on my lips as I slammed the door and left everyone staring. I swung around to the side window to see what was happening.

"Frida, I…" Manny started to say. Then Frida ran out of the restaurant.

**Exciting, right? Yeah, I know, not really. It was saaad! How did you likey? Or not likey….): review!**


	7. Love You Forever

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, sorry. I don't know what's going to really happen in this chapter, really, but I have an idea. Not much time, though. I'm kind of turning this chapter into a songfic, but it still goes along with the original story's plot. It'll make sense once you read.**

_**Song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT**_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Manny stood still in shock for a moment before walking out of the restaurant in search of his fiancée. _I can't believe it was happening to me all over again. To make Frida believe that I'd actually do that to her, Jess must have been really upset. What reason had she to be? I wasn't enough for her. She had to go and break my heart more than it already was and just date another guy. _

These were all thoughts in Manny's head as he continued his search. Finally he found Frida in the back of a building two blocks down, back against the wall, kneeling and crying. Manny approached her slowly, as not to scare her off.

"Frida, you've got to believe me when I say I love you and I'd never, ever do anything to ever hurt you. Please, forgive me." Manny begged. Frida was silent. She'd stopped sobbing; by now silent tears remained eventually rolling down her cheeks.

"How can I believe you, Manny? This is twice now," Frida stood to face him better, "maybe…maybe it just means our love was never meant to be…" Frida said quietly. She didn't want to believe it, she loved him with all her heart.

"But, no, Frida, it has to be meant to be! I love you more than anyone in the world!" Manny whined. He believed there could still be hope.

"Manny, you have to understand…if girls are just going to go around trying to separate us all the time…I just can't deal with that. I'm sorry…" Frida removed the ring from her finger and opened Manny's palm. She carefully placed it in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"I just can't do it anymore, Manny. I'm sorry." Frida brushed past him carefully and walked away, eyes tear-filled. Manny stood in shock. He knew he couldn't lose her. He turned.

"Frida, wait!" Manny begged. Frida stopped, paused a moment, then turned around.

"Please, listen to what your heart says to you. Because mine says you need to stay…" Manny begged. Frida was silent; unresponsive. The space between them grew very quiet as Frida filled her head with thoughts. She listened to the beat of her heart as she stared deep into his eyes. Her brain, being center of logic for every human being, said that she would not be able to take and tolerate constant separation due to jealous girls who wanted Manny to themselves.

But her heart, her heart told her that Manny was her true love, she should be with him for the rest of her life, and just love him unconditionally forever. She realized his pleading, begging face. He really loved her, she saw it. And she knew she loved him too; she just didn't know which to choose.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"My world would be nothing without you, Frida. I-If you left me now…I'd never love anyone again…" Manny said. Frida looked down. The stress, the pressure, it was all too much for her. She was stuck in a rut, she didn't know which to choose.

In a faraway, just out of earshot of Manny and Frida's conversation, hid Jess behind a dumpster, watching them intently from across the street. She was smiling. It looked like they were breaking up. Finally, she told herself, she was rid of that stupid Frida. She could have Manny all to herself.

"Manny, you mean the world to me too…but, I just don't know where to go, what to do…" Frida said. Manny grabbed her arms.

"Frida, think hard about this. It's the only thing I'd ever ask you to think about this hard, because I know how little we did when we were kids. Think of all the magic we could have if you stayed with me. And we don't have to deal with all the girls that want me back! We can move, to a place far away from here, and never see any of these people or this town again, and we could have our own little world somewhere else and forget this place," Manny explained,

"But, if you leave me now…my world will be over with, I will be nothing, worthless, and dumb for thinking I ever deserved such an amazing girl like you…" Manny looked away. He knew it was true. Frida smiled.

"You'd do all that for me?" Frida asked. Manny nodded.

"I'd do anything for you. I love you, Frida." Manny dropped his arms to his side.

"I…I love you too, Manny…" Frida said. Manny smiled. She thought about going the rest of her life as it had been for the past two years. She didn't want to experience that again; ever.

"So stay with me, Frida, forever." Manny offered.

"I…" Frida said. Manny smiled hopefully.

"You?" He asked.

"I…can't ever leave you, Manny; I was foolish to fall for that stupid 'he kissed me' trick again. I'm sorry for doubting you again, Manny." Frida wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Manny smiled and rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her back.

"For you, Frida, I'd accept your apology for anything you've ever done to anyone. I love you, only you, no one else, and I always will." Manny whispered.

From behind the dumpster, Jess cursed under her breath.

"They were supposed to break up…" She said between tight lips. Jess stood and stormed off.

Frida and Manny re-entered the restaurant gladly for lunch.

_**One week later, on Manny and Frida's wedding day…**_

"Mi'jo, I have been waiting for this day all my life. I am so proud of you." Rodolfo said as he straightened Manny's bowtie.

"Thank you, papa." Manny said as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"I remember the last time Frida and I were in a wedding together was for Raul and Browsia. Now it's our wedding…" Manny turned to his father, "where has the time gone, dad?" Manny asked. Rodolfo finished with Manny's tie and turned away.

"I know, mi'jo. I understand." Rodolfo said quietly.

"I just wish grandpapi could be here today…" Manny sighed.

"Mi'jo, I understand your grief. We had both lost someone important to us that day. But it was no fault of our own, that accident. It was meant to be his time anyways." Rodolfo said.

"I know, I know. Destiny and fate and all that. But, I just miss him so much, papa." Manny felt a tear drop down his cheek. The room was silent. Suddenly, Maria opened the door and stood in the doorway. She took one look at her son.

"It's time to start, mi'jo." She explained. Manny nodded and found his way to the altar. He looked out to the crowd that had gathered for the occasion. All of Frida's family on their side, and all of Manny's side on the opposite side. They were all here for the same reason; to witness true love. Most all of them had their own, but then again, most of Manny's side was from his mother's family. His father, Rodolfo of course, being an only child. As was Manny himself. The church bells rang, signaling the time for the service to start.

"Let us first begin by, as requested, mentioning the remembrance of Grandpapi Rivera, much loved and missed." All bowed their heads in a moment of silence. Then the wedding music began and the flower girl, Frida's nieces, one child of Anita and one child of Nikita, walked down the aisle and stood on the altar. Manny thought they were cute little girls, even if they were children of his soon-to-be-strict-rule-follower-sister-in-laws. Then the moment they'd all been waiting for.

Frida, arm-in-arm with her father, Emiliano Suarez, slowly walked down the aisle. Manny was in awe and speechless at the sight of his fiancée's beauty. She had dawned a long white dress, complete with waistband that tied as a bow on her back, a stripe of lace down the center of the strapless top and attached skirt with silk white flowers atop the stripe of lace. It brought out every gorgeous curve in her body as she delicately strode closer to him.

The part that excited him even more was the fact that Emiliano was not glaring at him with anger, or any expression of dislike at all; instead, a gaze of honor, pride, and happiness. Manny smiled back at them. Even if his grandfather was not here to witness this special moment in his life, that didn't mean it would bring him down on his wedding day.

Frida and Emiliano stood at the foot of the altar for a moment, then Emiliano let go and joined Carmela in the first pew of Frida's side. Frida strode up the altar and stood face to face to Manny. Manny smiled at her. It was their day. Manny grasped both of her hands with each of his and smiled into her eyes the while time. The priest began reciting the prayers, vows, and everything else included in the wedding.

"Do you, Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, take Frida Suarez to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." Responded Manny with a smile. The priest asked the same of Frida, and Frida responded the same.

"Anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The doors to the chapel burst open. Everyone turned to see Jess standing angrily in the doorway. She stomped her way to the altar.

"This was supposed to be _our _wedding, _our _families and _our _love! Not all of…" Jess looked around, "this!"

"Jess, you cheated on me. Can we not have this conversation here?" Manny asked politely.

"Oh sure, just wave me off like I'm nothing to you anymore. Like we never had anything together."

"But Jess, we really didn't. Please, not now." Manny asked kindly once more.

"Fine, but this conversation is NOT over!" Jess stormed out.

"Now that we've all spoken, you may kiss the bride." Manny leaned in and kissed Frida like he hadn't ever before. She was all his now. She was Mrs. Rivera now. She was the new girl in the Rivera family, and unlike Rivera women's past, she was never going to leave him. Ever.

**Cute! I don't know if I'll decide to end here or do an epilogue, but we'll see. Sorry if the details are sketchy a little in some parts, but like, fifteen minutes after I saved my document my computer shut down so I had to restart it. Anyways, hope you liked! Review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just an author's note chapter. I think I've made my final decision to end this story right here, because I don't have any ideas for an epilogue. I know, I know, I could easily come up with one. But for now, I got nothing. I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to do and I'm really behind on my updates and I need to find my place and where I was and get down all these saved ideas before I do anything with these stories. So yes, if I get a good enough idea, I'll post an epilogue. But for now, I have to tend to my Iron Man AA stories. **

**Thank you so much for understanding my dilemma, the computer I normally use has been away being fixed for the last month and a half and there was nowhere else I could update.**

**See you around, and please feel free to message me with any questions, comments, or concerns you have.**

**Crazytomboy78**


End file.
